A New Life
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: At the age of 17, Lucy becomes pregnant and the father is, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy is really scared about what will happen in the future. But, Natsu will support her no matter what happens. The two of them has to face a challenge that they'll never forget! NaLu :D


Chapter 1

A Hard Challenge

Lucy has been gone for at least a week now. It's really weird that she's been absent lately. Natsu wanted to go and check to see if she's alright. As he walked to her apartment, he slowly opened the door. Then, he noticed that Lucy was in a night gown as she was crying.

"Why...?" She said tearfully.

Then, he opened the door fully, when Lucy turned to see who it was, she saw him. Her eyes widened when he came here and sat next to her.

"Luce, what's wrong? The guild is really worried about your absence." Natsu asked.

She had no excuse or lie to tell him. Then, she stood up and had a little bump in her belly. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw her like that. She blushed a lot and was as red as Erza's hair.

"Y-You're...p-p-p-pregnant...?" Natsu stuttered as he was trembling.

"Yeah..." Lucy answered.

"Then, who's the father..?" Natsu asked.

She was really silent, all she could do was to tell the truth to him. She looked at him as tears blurred her eyesight.

"I-It's...y-y-you, N-Natsu..." Lucy answered.

Her cheeks turned even darker than Erza's hair now. Natsu was shocked that it was him, then he passed out from the shocking but happy news. He doesn't know how to be a dad. 3 hours later, Lucy was in the bathroom vomiting again. Natsu woke up and made sure she was okay.

"Natsu...just don't tell the guild...until I'm ready to tell them..." Lucy said.

"I promise..." He said.

Then, when he went back to the guild, he was really silent ever since she told him the news. Everyone kept on staring at him ever since he was silent. Erza was curious about Natsu, she wanted to know what happened.

"Natsu, what happened? Is Lu-" Before she said Lucy's name, Natsu passed out.

Happy made sure he was okay, Natsu was out cold.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Gray asked.

"Hopefully he will." Happy answered.

2 more weeks had passed ever since Natsu has been silent. Everyone was curious about Natsu's behavior. They had been trying to cheer him up, but nothing worked. During the night, Natsu left early just to see how Lucy was doing. When he got to her apartment, her belly had a bump that is a little bigger than before. As she rubbed her belly, Natsu walked to her.

"Luce, are you sure you can go through this?" Natsu asked.

She's been through a lot and now, she's pregnant at the age of 17. It's pretty tough for her to overcome this hard challenge. What will happen if some dark guilds knew about it? If they knew about Lucy and Natsu's child, then they'll try to hunt down him/her. Lucy is really scared that she is going to have a baby later on and how it's going to end up. Natsu is doing the best he can to support her from the hardest challenge she has to overcome really early.

"I'll be fine, Natsu..." Lucy answered.

"But, what will happen in the future..? What if people try to steal our child..?" Lucy asked.

"Then, we'll have to try our best and keep him/her safe from strangers." Natsu answered.

Lucy was still rubbing her belly as Natsu was silent. Then, Lucy wanted to tell the guild now since the bump's not that noticeable. But, she's scared about how the guild will react to the news. She told Natsu that she wants to tell them now.

"But, how did you get pregnant..?" Natsu asked.

Lucy was silent, it was embarrassing for her to tell anyone.

"Well, I guess I can tell you.." She said.

"I was really tired and I you came along with me to my apartment. Everything was really weird but romantic after that... Then, when you left, I woke up. I guess you couldn't remember. Suddenly, I felt sick and then went to the bathroom." Lucy answered.

Then, tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Natsu held her tightly as she cries softly.

"I'm scared..." She said.

"I'm tired..." She added.

"And I'm losing hope..." Lucy said tearfully.

Natsu kept on supporting her as he comforted her. She then was hugging Natsu tightly as she was trembling. He felt her trembling from fear and sorrow. Tears dripped down Natsu's cheek. He held his tears in as he wiped them away. The next day, the guild was having an ordinary day except for Natsu being quiet.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Gray asked Cana.

"Don't mind Natsu, he just might be having a little breakdown." Cana said as she drinks a barrel of beer.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked.

He didn't answer at all. People have been curious about Natsu and why he's acting so weird lately. This wasn't the Natsu that the guild knew. He didn't do anything ever since he visited Lucy.

"Did Lucy and Natsu get into a fight?" Levy asked.

"I'm not sure. But, he's been so depressed lately.." Erza said.

Then, the guild door opened slowly. Everyone looked to see who it was when the door opened. When it was completely opened, they saw a blonde mage standing there. Everyone was so happy that Lucy was back. Then, when Natsu saw her, Lucy was looking at him.

"Welcome back, Lu-chan!" Levy said with a smile.

"Hi, Levy-chan." Lucy greeted nervously.

"Guys, I have some big news to tell you..." Lucy said.

Everyone was silent so they could hear what she's going to say. Natsu looked up to hear her confess about her pregnancy. He was sweating so much.

"I'm p-p-p-p-pregnant..." Lucy admitted.

Then, everyone's eyes widened when they heard that. Wendy was full of joy and had tears falling from her eyes.

"Congratulations on the baby, Lucy!" Everyone cheered.

She began to have tears falling through her eyes as she began to smile. Levy hugged Lucy tightly and had tears of joy in her eyes. Wendy hugged her also as she looked at her little bump. She smiled and can't wait for her child to be born. Everyone was cheering for Lucy.

"T-Thank you...everyone...for supporting me..." Lucy thanked tearfully.

Then, Natsu started to smile and ran to her. When Lucy sat on the ground crying, Natsu was in front of her. He then hugged her tightly as everyone watched. Nobody knew that Natsu had a soft side before. Tears of joy were in his eyes.

"Don't worry...I'll support you throughout this hard challenge with you..." He said tearfully.

Then, Lucy began to have tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly too. She smiled as she felt tears go down her back from Natsu. They all were in tears when they saw that touching moment that just happened.

"Congratulations, Lucy! Bringing a new life to our family!" Happy said tearfully as he smiled.

Everyone kept on cheering and was having tears of joy in their eyes. As Natsu and Lucy smiled, Natsu felt Lucy's belly and felt a sudden pulse in her stomach.

"Such a wonderful child..." He said to Lucy.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Please favorite, review, and follow this story! I love all of the support on all of my stories! Thank you for the encouragement that you gave me! :)**


End file.
